


old friend, old love

by revior



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Historical, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The two had an absolutely charming time in Oxford. But what they did, well, nobody knew it but them.It was time to reminisce on those memories again.
Relationships: Simon Basset/Anthony Bridgerton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	old friend, old love

**Author's Note:**

> the show hit me like a truck. you should expect a short prequel (aka what really happened in oxford) and maybe something else, but no huge promises. i hope you enjoy this!!

"Bridgerton, stop that," mumbled Basset, the two of them alone in the room.

Anthony, standing on the other side of the room, was doing absolutely nothing but look at him. "I'm not doing anything, Hastings."

"I told you to stop calling me that. That's my father's name."

Bridgerton took a few steps closer, standing only a few feet away from Simon. "Does it offend you, my lord? Calling you by your father's name. Because if I remember correctly, it didn't offend you when I called out-"

Not letting him say anything else, Simon leaned in and slammed his lips against Anthony's. He pulled away just as quickly, breathing heavily. "I did that to silence you. There was no other reason why I did that."

Anthony just chuckled. "I am sure that was the _only_ reason why you did that, Has- Basset."

"I don't wish to do anything like what we did back in Oxford. That was something that can never happen again. It's immoral."

Anthony let out a light chuckle again. "I understand, _my lord_. But if hypothetically it weren't to be a mistake, I would say that there is a spot saved for you in my chambers this evening at eleven after the court activities end. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

A surprised expression flashed through Simon's face. Was Anthony really proposing what he thought he was proposing? "Don't worry, even if it were to hypothetically not be a mistake, I still wouldn't sleep with you. Or any man."

"Let's just say that a spot will be waiting for you. Whether you want it or not. You could show up whenever."

A knock came on the door and a servant opened the door. Simon took a few steps away from Anthony to not make the servant think that anything was going on. "I'll think about it," he mouthed, then stormed out of the door, leaving both Anthony and the servant confused.


End file.
